Paramount Multiverses
The Multiverse is an action-adventure video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. It follows the toys-to-life format, and includes ten franchises; Danny Phantom,'' Steven Universe'','' Millvale,'' The Pink Panther, Betty Boop,'' Atomic Betty'','' Star vs. the Forces of Evil'','' Sabrina'', Buzz Lightyear of Star Command,'' and ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid. The Starter Pack contains the game, a game pad that can hold fourteen characters and has three figures (Danny from Danny Phantom, Sadie from Steven Universe and Xavier from Millvale) and objects as keys to a dimension representing the characters' franchises. The game gets a second series released six months after the last series. It consists of five franchises; Ferret, Captain Underpants, Home, ''On The Way'','' and The Powerpuff Girls''. Gameplay Two players can play as and control characters by placing them on the USB game pad and possess unique abilities. Characters come with a vehicle and an object stand representing a franchise. The game's story revolves around Danny Phantom, Xavier the Red and Sadie Miller who team up to stop an interdimensional being from bringing their universes into one. After the Series 2 update, there are competition mini-games based on the represented franchises of Series 2. The update includes an 11-minute story, which pairs Captain Underpants with The Powerpuff Girls. A film reel is hidden in the The Powerpuff Girls dimension; which leads to unlocking the stories. Plot In the Dimensional Zone, a being called the Dimensional Overlord (Mark Hamill) discovers his home coming to pieces. He decides to merge different universes into one to save his planet. However, somebody might stop his plot. So, he kidnaps several heroes from different universes and imprison them to keep them from foiling his plan. In Amity Park, Danny (David Kaufman), Sam (Grey Griffin), Tucker (Rickey D'Shon Collins) and Jazz (Colleen Villard) corner Freakshow (Jon Cryer) in an alley. Before Danny can suck him into the Thermos, his friends and sister get snagged by a giant hand from a purple vortex and get sucked in. Danny saw and goes after them, after capturing Freakshow in the process. Which instead, he enters the Cave of Chasm, where Xavier (Xavier Mosley) has defeated the dragon and falls with him, though Danny save him and they notice Cedryc (Cedryc Mosley) and Braden (Braiden Patton) grabbed by the same hand. They go after them. It takes the two heroes to Beach City and meet Sadie (Kate Micucci), after the hand takes the Crystal Gems (Zach Callison, Estelle, Deedee Magno and Michaela Dietz) and Greg (Tom Scharpling). The trio see another portal open and they jump in it, which brings them to the other side of the Dimensional Zone. They find markings on a wall and are words that summons a portal on the ground. After summoning a portal, they jump in it and arrive in Mewni. After arriving, they encounter Ludo (Alan Tudyk) and his army kidnapping Star Butterfly (Eden Sher). The trio go after them. After going through the village and the Forest of Certain Death, they arrive at Ludo's castle. In the aftermath, they defeat his men and save Star. At the top of the tower, they discover another portal, in which they go to the top and jump in and leave Mewni. Meanwhile, the Overlord recruits villains such as Vlad Plasmius (Martin Mull), Zaldon the Black (Jim Cummings), Jasper (Kimberly Brooks) and others to go find the heroes who might thwart his plan. With the trio, they arrive in Paris, France, where they find the civilians of Paris are being attacked by Centipeetles and they fight them. After the fight, they hear a yell in the distance. As they follow it, it leads them to Jasper, who has taken Inspector Clouseau (Steve Martin) and Chief Inspector Dreyfus (John Cleese) captured in Dreyfus' office. The heroes defeat her in the process and free Clouseau, leaving Dreyfus still to his chair for an unknown reason. After they leave the building, Vlad arrives with an army of more Centipeetles. In the aftermath, they defeat him, and he is then sucked in a portal and the heroes jump in it to the next universe. The trio later arrive in the Betty Boop universe, where they meet Grampy (Dan Castellaneta). He introduces himself to the trio and they explain their situation and are finding the next portal to the next universe. He shows them that the next portal is at the top of the Old Man's mountain. He wishes them luck and they head for the mountain. During the trip to the mountain, they pass through traffic and people in their way. After passing through the city, they now head to the woods and animals block their way. They later fight them out of their way and successfully make it all the way up to the mountain and see the portal, then unexpectedly, the Old Man of the Mountain blocks their way. They decide to face him in a dance off, while he sings "You Got Ta Hide De Hide". After succeeding, they jump in the portal. After they leave, the Old Man get sucked in another portal by the Overlord. Irked from the Old Man's task, the Overlord lets his cronies decide. Zaldon decides to send his goblin army to Amity Park. The heroes later arrive to Amity Park, to find it taken over by Zaldon's goblin army, after being sent by the Overlord. The next portal is at the top of the roof of Axion Labs. They head over there. After they going inside, Hargon (Patton Oswalt) and the rest of the goblins surround their path from the portal. The trio fight them all, defeat Hargon and head to the next universe. They arrive inside the Star Cruiser 42 and meet Mira (Nicole Sullivan), XR (Larry Miller) and Booster (Sam Riegel), in which explain themselves about their situation. They head to the planet Tangea and the team and the trio go their separate ways. As the trio take a look around the planet, a Tangean informs them about the Overlord's presence in the castle. They head down there and face off with him. After confronting him, they back to the Dimensional Zone, as he is too powerful to stop. The Overlord returns to his throne to form a plan. Returning, the Overloard informs Technus (Rob Paulsen) to go to the Land of Millvale, where they will soon be off to next. At King MacGuff's castle, Technus took over and has freed Croblib (Dee Bradley Baker) and they await for the heroes' arrival, in which they do. They go inside and find Technus in the throne room and the next portal right behind him, but is blocked by the remaining goblin army. They defeat the goblins and Technus and head into the portal. Which leads them to the other side of the Dimensional Zone, where they find the Overlord and their captive friends. The Overlord sends his minions on them, but are taken out and they save their friends and escape to the other side of the Zone. The Overlord is furious of their escape, but instead decides to go on to combine their words into one. After escaping, they Sadie and Xavier realize they need help to defeat him. They recruit the Space Rangers, the Galactic Guardians and others to help. They arrive in Beach City, to find that it is taken off the ground, as the Overlord is getting started and stop him. With help from their allies, they defeat him and send him into a black hole, but escape and their universes are back as the way they were. After the battle, everyone returns to their respective homes, so do Danny, Sadie and Xavier, but discover that there are other universes around. It ends with a portal opening and they jump in it. Franchises The game consists on thirteen franchises. * Betty Boop * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Captain Underpants * Danny Phantom * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Ferret * Home * Millvale * On The Way * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Steven Universe * The Pink Panther * The Powerpuff Girls Playable characters and packs Adventure packs Adventure packs consists of unlocked levels. Most packs are based on original stories or on films or television episodes. Duo packs Most duo pack have either one or two objects, either one of each, like a vehicle and weapon. Most pack just come with three things: two characters and one vehicle or weapon. Character packs Notes * The Keys to the Dimensions are NFC tags with printed objects to open up a portal to any of the universes you want to visit. * Both Pink and Koko have no dialogue in the game * Steven Universe, Greg Universe, Star Butterfly and Jake have the ability to play music and can walk around when so. ** Steven uses his electric guitar and sings "Steven and the Stevens". ** Greg uses his guitar and sings "Just a Comet". ** Star uses her wand and blares like a speaker playing "Space Unicorn", á la "Starsitting" episode. ** Jake puts his headphones on and plays music on his EZT phone and plays music consisting on actual songs heard from the series, the first live-action film, and its prequel: *** Electric Light Orchestra's "Mr. Blue Sky" *** 1990s' "You're Supposed to Be My Friend" *** Electric Light Orchestra's "Livin' Thing" *** Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" *** The Sweet's "Little Willy" ** Xavier the Red, Sadie Miller and the Powerpuff Girls are the only characters to not have their own vehicles. Category:Action-adventure games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Betty Boop Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Captain Underpants Category:Crossover video games Category:Danny Phantom Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Ferret Category:Millvale video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Steven Universe Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Pink Panther Category:Toys-to-life video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games based on On The Way Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Xbox One games Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas